The SOS brigade's human sacrifice
by The-Nagareboshi-girl
Summary: A crossover consiting of Vocaloid and The Haruhi Suzumiya series. Based on The song Alice human sacrifice. Own Nothing apart from the idea of it. Quite gorey so its a T for a reason may be a bit OOC R&R please! Very detailed storyline. Suck at summaries!


**A/N: Ok I've managed to become addicted to vocaloids and the majority of their songs. In particular, Alice human sacrifice. So I decided to write a short fanfiction on it using the Haruhi Suzumiya characters. I had a hard time deciding who should be Len and Rin so THAT chapter may take a while.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this, nor do I own the song Alice human sacrifice! All credit goes to the creators of Vocaloids and Haruhi Suzumiya! Also thank you to theSaminator1 on youtube for posting the translation on your video! (PM me if you want a link) I doubt you are reading this (thesaminator1) but I just wanted to make sure that I got very little credit for this. The only thing I thought up was the idea of using these characters in this song.**

_Itallic – Lyrics (translated,thank you again!)_

**Bold-Author's notes**

Regular – Fanficion anything in this font is mine apart from the plotline

_In some place was a dream,_

_Who dreamed it was unknown_

_Such a Truly tiny dream it was._

_The little dream thought_

"_I don't want to vanish like this,_

_How do I get people to watch me?"_

_The little dream thought and thought_

_And came up with something_

"_I can get people to stray into me_

_By letting them shape their own world!"_

Chapter 1: Miss Suzumiya of the spade

17-year-old Haruhi Suzumiya sat in the old club room as bored as ever. Many new members had joined the club, Kyon's younger sister included, but it seemed…how to put it…unrealistic, or dream-like how everything had gone to plan recently. Apart from the fact that Itsuki had joined the school choir, so he couldn't make it on Tuesdays and Thursdays. It turns out that Kunakida and Tsuruya were brother and sister so he and Taniguchi were dragged into joining the club. Mikuru found her confidence but sill refused to have photos of her put up on the internet. Sighing to herself she got up and walked out of the now empty clubroom.

"Aw, Dad ate the rest of the rice…" She pouted. Her father knew very well that she loved rice with sushi, yet he had decided to eat 2 full portions! She was at home alone for the time being seeing as both of her parents were out with a couple of friends of theirs from work. Sighing as she got the measuring jug out of the cupboard to make the instant noodles with. She put the water, noodles and the seasoning onto the hob and leaned back and waited for it to cook.

"…Missss Haaaaruhiiiii…" a soft voice called

"Huh? Hello?" She called

"…Miss Haaaaruhiiii…help meee…please…" The voice whispered

"Wha-? H-help who?" She was so scared! Had someone broken in? Wait did she lock the door after she walked in? Or maybe they could have sneaked through the window! No wait…they were all locked.

"…please don't be afraid…to help…I am fading…"

"F-fading?" No wait! Maybe this was a good thing! Maybe some mystical spirit had found its way into her home and was seeking her help! Would it take her off to some other dimension?

Hisssssssssssssss

"Huh? Ah!" With all of the voices and strange ideas popping up in her head she forgot about the noodles which had boiled over and now water and steam was everywhere.

"Dammit!" She said through gritted teeth whilst manically stirring the contents of the small black pan as fast as she could.

"OW!" She screeched as the water spilled over the back of her right hand

She sat down to eat at the table while she studied the burn mark on her hand. It was quite peculiar – in a good way of course. It was pointed at the top and quite round at the bottom-like two semi-circles side by side. Then a long thin part of the burn emerged from the middle of the two semi-circles. It looked like a symbol that haruhi had seen somewhere… she just couldn't think what it had reminded her of.

She sat down at her desk to start her homework but she was still quite troubled by the voice that had called her. Ironically, it called her again,

"…M-miss Suzumiyaaaa"

"What? What do you want from me?" She felt a rush of cold fear through her veins, just like the first time. She couldn't possibly feel excited (in a good way) about this-this-this THING!

"…I want you to help…"

"If I help will you leave me alone?" She shivered.

"…Maybe."

"*sigh*…fine."

"hmhmhm!"

"What? Why are you laughing?"

"Ehehe. I will leave you now." The voice whispered. Haruhi looked back at her desk. A single sheet of paper was placed there with a drawing on it. The drawing was kind of creepy. It seemed to be some kind of stitched-up doll, maybe a voodoo doll? It sort of reminded her of wara ningyo dolls but it looked like more of a stuffed doll than a straw doll. It had a round head with a gingerbread-man outline it was covered in stitches and its eyes were like two black eye patches. It also wore a smile, not any ordinary smile. Although it was clearly hand-drawn with her pen the smile seemed twisted. It was basically just a stretched out "U" but it still felt so…odd the way it seemed to stare at Haruhi. She turned the piece of paper over to reveal a playing card was stuck to back. Taking the card off the paper she thoroughly inspected it. It was the ace of spades, perfectly normal. Apart from the fact that in the middle of the red spade were some vague letters. She squinted and saw that it read _"To you, the first Alice."_

"What the hell?" She muttered. Her name was Haruhi. Not Alice. Even translated into Japanese **(Pronounced: Alisu)** It still sounded nothing like her name. She turned off the lights and lit some candles while she sat on her floor. Wait! Spades… she glanced at her burn, it was shaped like a spade! What was this? What did it mean?

"Whoa. Wait. In. Out. Slow, and deep." This was her calming strategy. Whenever she felt herself getting too scared she would hyperventilate and get even more scared. She felt herself dropping backwards…slipping into unconsciousness…but there were candles behind her…and around her…no response…her body wouldn't move…no matter…

_The first Alice was a woman of the spade_

She woke up in a field with her eyelids gently fluttering

"Where…am I?" She asked herself.

"You're in a field. Duh." Came a voice. The very same character drawn on the paper flitted about her, playing with her hair, tugging her dress…DRESS?

"Why am I wearing this?" Haruhi tugged at the dress uncomfortably.

"I said so. That's why. Isn't it pretty? You being the first Alice of spades you WOULD wear red. Don't you just love it?" The doll smirked.

"No."

"I KNEW you would love it!" The doll giggled.

"Well someone's changed their tune." Haruhi Huffed.

"I know, I thought you seemed different."

"Get away from me! You stupid doll!" She swung a sword that lay on the ground beside her at it.

"Hey! I'm not a doll I'm a dream!" the _dream_ shrieked.

"Dream?" Haruhi tilted her head.

"Never mind!" …and with that, the dream disappeared in a cloud.

"Stupid…cocky…why do I even have this?" she asked herself glancing at the sword in her hand. As she studied the jewelled sword she felt a sense of…extreme power flow through her. She swung it at the red tulips that grew in front of her and they were instantly beheaded.

_Who courageously held a sword in her hand_

"Excuse me?" a young boy with long brown hair asked

*slash*

He lay on the ground, his body diagonally cut in two. Blood spurted everywhere and several insides slipped out of his two halves as if they were trying to crawl their way out of the blood-soaked scene.

"I-I killed a boy…" Haruhi shivered

"WAY TO GO...finally, he's dead. I couldn't stand him." the dream yelled down her ear then muttered just in her hearing range. The boy's parents were now kneeled beside the practically dead boy's body.

_Chopping down anything in her way_

*slash slash slash*

Oh well, they're a dead family now. They're together. Haruhi ran away from the field into the entrance of a dark forest. She looked behind her…astounding…she had actually created a path of red that had followed her through the many twists and turns she had taken.

_Making a path of red for herself._

She swiped her sword here and there walking deeper and deeper into the forest. It felt so good to be…killing other beings! It brought a smile to her face, not any normal smile though, a twisted…insane smile. SHE was in charge. Everyone would obey HER. She smiled at this whle wandering into the dark forest.

_That Alice was brought deep into the forest_

*slash slash sla-*

"Huh?" Her sword caught on one of the trees, she tugged at it…still stuck. She gave a heave but her sword still didn't budge. Her hand slipped from the sword and she fell back with a thud. Branches seemed to shoot out and grab her like black, wooden hands.

"Hey!"

"HA!" The dream's voice yelled. Haruhi struggled, kicked and punched. She tried everything but the branches still dragged her backwards into the thick darkness.

_She was locked in as a sinner._

Her sword was dropped out of the branches. Haruhi looked back at her red path of flowers and blood and almost cried. She stuck out her hand towards the dream but the dream was just out of her reach.

"Oops. Missed." The dream smirked. She felt herself becoming on with the forest as her blood trickled down her hand and dropped towards the ground.

_In addition to the ways of the forest_

_Her life there is a mystery._

Haruhi's mother and father stood outside the burning house that their unconscious daughter lay in as she burned helplessly inside. As the last of the fire was put out a man came towards them and explained what had probably happened. It was very likely that she had lit candles in her room and had fallen asleep very near them. The flames had caught her hair and…well they didn't need to know any more.

**Ok since this is my first song-fic I would like you to be nice with me but I still welcome flames. I'll update when I get more reviews on this. Is that an excusse to review? Lol just joking but please review!**


End file.
